Moving On
by Kisara Strife
Summary: It was about time she got her answers from him...and if it means she finally has to snap, well then, Tifa is willing to do that. She's waited long enough and she deserves to see a light a the end of this ever-lengthening tunnel.
1. Out, Again

**Author's Note;** This is just something I was fooling around with, when I ws still on the Seto shrine...it didn't turn out too bad, but tell me what you think!! XXXX

* * *

Tifa watched as Cloud sat in the corner of the bar, having finished the day's deliveries. He had a large map on the table in front of him and Denzel sat beside the man he considered a father, pointing to the different locations and asking numerous questions about them, questions Cloud answered as best as he could; the eight-year-old was overly-curious tonight. Marlene walked out from the living room and looked up at her.

"Tifa, are you okay?"

The young woman blinked and looked down at the six-year-old; Marlene Wallace had an uncanny ability to read people, a knack that was very advanced for her tender years.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine."

Yuffie walked in and smirked upon Cloud vividly trying to tell Denzel about Gongaga. Vincent was in the corner, as usual, with Cid and Barret. She walked up to the bar and smirked at her friend. The older woman looked up and smiled.

"Any news?"

Tifa asked the eighteen-year-old as she sat on the opposite side of the counter. Yuffie smiled widely.

"Did you hear? Elena's two months pregnant!"

Tifa forced, what she hoped, was a happy smile; Tseng and Elena had gotten together soon after Cloud's defeat of Sephiroth and the two were now engaged. She was happy for the young woman, but jealous; it just seemed unfair that she and Tseng could get over what had happened so quick; she had been trying to help Cloud for years now, and it seemed as though they were getting nowhere. Sure; they were still friends, like during their childhood...but what if she wanted to be more than friends... She looked up as Johnny walked into the bar and up to the counter. Tifa smiled at the young man she and Cloud had grown up with. (I'm getting this from "On The Way To A Smile-Case of Denzel", apparently he's in love with Tifa, and opened up a diner in Edge, called Johnny' Heaven, being inspired by her opening of 7th Heaven.)

Cloud looked up from the map as he heard Tifa and Yuffie laughing with Johnny. His Mako-blue eyes came to rest on Tifa, his childhood friend...she looked beautiful when she laughed and, for some reason, he was jealous that Johnny could make her laugh like that.

"What about here, Cloud, what's that place like?"

Denzel was pointing to the map again. Cloud looked down at the indicated area; Corel.

"I'm not really sure; you should ask Barret, he was born in Corel, Denzel."

The eight-year-old looked around the bar, locating the leader of AVALANCHE and walked over, the map in his hand. As Denzel left, Cloud stood, grabbed Fenrir's key and headed for the door; there was nothing to do, tonight was Monday, so there would be very little in the bar and Johnny was entertaining Tifa and Yuffie; he'd just go for a ride...somewhere.

Marlene was the only one who heard Tifa sigh and see the disappointment in her hazel-red eyes. She may be just six, but she could tell when something wasn't right. Johnny looked around at the sound of the door closing; Cloud had just left. Though he kept his thoughts to himself, he had never really liked Cloud Strife; when they had been younger, in Nibelheim, Cloud had always seemed snooty, thinking himself better than the other kids and he never really had many friends, except Tifa. Johnny could never fathom out as to why Tifa wasted her time on the blond, and why Cloud could never see how lucky he was; Tifa was beautiful, clever and was a great mother to that orphan boy, Denzel, and the small girl, Marlene, but the lone wolf was never around, and when he was, there was always silence between the two. Though he had feelings for her, Johnny would be the first to raise his hand and say that Tifa and Cloud would make a great couple...but it was like the two were stuck in a rut of some kind.

"Someone pour me a drink, yo!"

Tifa's mood improved as she smirked upon hearing the telltale 'yo' and saw the lanky young Turk walking in the door, Rude in tow. Reno was always amusing and the life of the party when you got enough alcohol into him. In the past months, since the events of Kadaj and Sephiroth had transpired, the Turks and Rufus Shinra had become much more friendly with the people of AVALANCHE and were often spotted in the bar.

"I heard Elena is pregnant?"

Tifa asked Rude, as Reno was already flirting with a few young women. The silent, bald, sunglass-wearing Turk nodded, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks; Rude felt attracted to Tifa, but knew nothing could ever come of it; he was too shy and she had plenty of admirers in the city.

"Well, tell her I said congratulations when you see her..."

Tifa smiled and began to pull two pints of lager, as Reno had just extracted himself from the girls' conversation, leaving with two phone numbers.

"Hey, where's our buddy Cloud tonight, yo- oww!"

Reno grabbed his ribs as the young Princess of Wutai elbowed him savagely.

"What da fuck's ya problem, Yuffie?"

The redhead asked indignantly, light cerulean Mako eyes shining with pained tears. He stopped ranting upon looking at Tifa, whose eyes had a distant look in them. When she spoke, it was in a disappointed voice, as if she had exhausted all of her options.

"He's gone out...again."

**a/n- did u like this chptr? Reviews mean more chapters, otherwise I'll just list it as a one-shot; as I have enough oter fics to be working on, but if people like it, then I'll write for them, thnks XXXXX**


	2. Waiting

**Author's Note;** A bit short, but wrote in under fifteen minutes, any way, enjoy XXX! Thnks for reviews!!!

* * *

Alone again, with nothing to keep her company in this empty pub, except the radio, which was on the 24/7 station as she cleaned up the bar, collecting glasses and, almost as though functioning on auto-pilot, placing them in the sink one by one.

A floor above, Marlene and Denzel were sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the problems between their parental figures.  
He'd left early this morning and now, it was into the small hours of the next day, and no matter how much Tifa wished to hear the telltale sound of Fenrir's engine, she didn't; Cloud was probably on the other side of Gaia somewhere, not giving her a second thought.

_If it were Aerith he was leaving, he'd be ringing every ten minutes!_

The young woman shook her ebony hair; too many times had she allowed such thoughts to enter her head...too many times had she made excuses for his behaviour...too many times had she lied to herself and sparked that inexplicable flare of hope, that someday Cloud would walk in those doors and declare a change of heart, but a desperado never changes his ways...she had come to terms with that many years ago.

More glasses, more spills, more wiping them up and more washing the glasses; that was the routine she had come to know and would probably be the one she'd learn to live with for many a day to come.

As Tifa began the monotonous task of dipping alcohol scented glasses in and out of the sink, and onto the draining board, the DJ of the radio station played a track, one she thought so fitted her.

As Westlife sang "_All Or Nothing_", the young Martial Arts master couldn't help but identify with the lyrics, then she heard the following;

"_You know I'd fight for you, but how can I fight someone who isn't even there?_"

It was only as the line finished that she discovered the tear rolling down her unblemished cheek. How many times had she actually thought that about herself and Cloud? If only she could gather the courage to tell him...but, even if she did, would that make him change...having known him all her life, Tifa didn't think so.

Come a quarter-to-five that morning, with the slight hint of pink adorning the distant horizon, Tifa finally gave up on her wait for him and decided to go to bed and get about three hours sleep, before initiating her usual routine of opening the bar, feeding the kids and keeping her happy, peaceful, friendly and perfect facade in place as she faced the day...without Cloud...once again.

**A/n- did u like dis chptr? More reviews means more chappies, peoples!! Thnks XXXX**


	3. For Once

**Author's Note;** Thanks for the great reviews peepls and pleez keep them coming; this is probably short again- but another ten minute job...sigh, this is what happens when I get three hours sleep, am woken early and then given the run of the laptop...silly parents heheheheheheheh XXX

* * *

"You're leaving…again?"

Cloud looked around at the sound of her dismayed voice and nodded his spikey head, signalling the affirmative.

"I have to get some deliveries done."

"You only arrived home yesterday!"

As he continued for the door of the kitchen and towards the bar, she called after him.

"So that's it, huh? Leave me to tell Marlene and Denzel…again?"

It was almost twelve at night and the bar was packed; the few people nearest the counter could just about hear the shouting and shot each other a surprised look.

"I'll ring them in the morning."

"And that's the same as having you here is it?!"

She surprised herself as she shouted it…but it was amazing how he'd ring the kids, just not her… As her blond childhood-friend continued and exited into the bar, Tifa bit her tongue holding back years of un-shouted abuse, but then decided against it; too long had she bitten through that tongue…for once maybe he _did_ deserve the earful she would give him…he'd defiantly picked the wrong time of the month to play the prodigal father and it wasn't as if he were the _only_ one working; she was cutting her fingers to the bone everyday and on top of that, she had to pretend to be happy and chirpy the whole goddamn time…enough was quite more than enough.

"Cloud, for once in your life turn around and look at me!"

This he did, but only fleetingly; the whole bar had stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing her enter and hear the well-admired woman shout accusingly after the blond…but then he commenced walking again, as she smirked to herself mockingly.

"At least have the balls to look me in the face, Strife!"

The room full of punters seemed to stop breathing; they all knew of how inapt Cloud was of becoming a family man, and the amount of nonsensical shit Tifa had had to put up with over the last couple of years; she could easily have any man she desired, yet persevered with the most lonesome of them all. Reno took a breath to say something, as he sat in the corner, but one stern look from his shade-wearing comrade made that comment die in his throat. When she spoke next it was in a low whisper, as though she'd been fearing the words for a long time now.

"Maybe I should have prayed at that alter…"

Though barely audible, his Mako-enhanced hearing instantly picked up on the comment and Cloud Strife stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face her.

"What did you say?"

This time Tifa spoke loud enough for all in the bar to hear and there was fire of pain and anger flaring in her reddish-hazel eyes.

"You heard me; maybe I should have prayed at that altar, maybe I should have been the one Sephiroth killed! At least then you'd still have your little Aerith to keep you happy!"

That comment hit him like no other could; deep down and it stayed, twisting as though someone had physically stabbed him, then he felt her brush past.

"Where're you going?"

"For once, Cloud, _I'm_ going out!"

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? More reviews mean I'll add more chapters peeps! XXXX**


	4. Questions & Answers

**Author's Note;** As I was finishing writing this about five minutes ago, I decided that this would be the last chapter. The fanfic will end on this chapter, as I feel that if I continue any further, I'll end up contradicting myself, or using my other plots and just, generally, dragging the fic out much longer than needed. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and I'd be really grateful if you'd leave an overall review, and, if any, some constructive critisism. Thnks!! XXXX

* * *

It was a few seconds of shock later before Cloud realised what he had to do…he had a choice to make. The blond walked for the door, casting a smirking Reno a hateful glance as he threw the First Tsurugi onto an empty seat, before exiting into the cold night air. Edge was silent as he walked through it, absently running through the places Tifa could have went in her humour. After about half-an-hour, for some odd reason, he came to a stop outside Aerith's church…somehow his feet had led him here. The door had been knocked off its hinges due to his fight with Kadaj here all those months ago, so Cloud just walked through the gaping frame and into the seemingly empty confines of the aged church. He walked up the edge of the pool of water, only to jump with fright as he heard her voice. 

"Surprised you came after me…"

Thanks to his Mako-enhanced hearing, Cloud was able to pinpoint exactly where Tifa was speaking from; she was sitting on the dusty ground near one of the broken and splintered pews that littered the decimated innards of the church shell.

"What d'you mean? Of course I came after you…"

"I thought you might be too busy with your deliveries, y'know, as I have nothing better to do than wait around day-in, day-out for you!"

Hearing the evidently heavy, cold sarcasm in her voice, he walked over warily; in the best of moods Tifa was a formidable enemy, but if she was this severely pissed…

"Is that what you think?"

"Cloud, that's what I've come to know!"

He sat on the ground, opposite her, his back to the felled stone pillar that Kadaj had uprooted with a blast of Materia.

"Talk to me."

"So now the great 'Cloud Strife' _wants_ to talk….……Gaia knows how many years I've _needed_ to talk and there was never anybody there…_you_ were never there!"

"I'm here now."

That's when it struck her…in the darkness of the dank church, he _had_ come after her, for the first time in…ever, Cloud had displayed emotion towards her. Tifa idly scuffed the ground with her foot, watching as a small stone was sent skating across the dust-consumed floor and fell into the deep pool of water with an audible 'plop', then she gathered her thoughts and spoke in a somewhat calmer voice.

"Cloud, how many times have you ever thought of me while doing your deliveries?"

He didn't answer for fear of telling her the truth; every second he was gone, he was tormented with the thought of leaving her…

"See! When I do talk to you, I get the silent treatment!"

"Tifa, ask me an easier question!"

She blinked and then did as told, coming up with the simplest question she could, one that had plagued her since discovering of their date at the Golden Saucer.

"Did you love her?"

Now wishing he'd answered the first option, Cloud bowed his head and eyed the ground; she had no idea how many times he'd asked himself that question…and tonight he'd be forced to make a definite answer.

"Does it matter?"

At this, Tifa threw her hands up and groaned in frustration, looking up at the sky through the hole in the roof, through which Cloud had fallen...and Zack before him…….for a fleeting moment she wondered if Aerith had rigged her roof as a way to meet men…

"Of course it matters!"

For a couple of edgy minutes, the pair was silent, and then the blond spoke with his eyes full of thought…he spoke in a slow, yet certain and sure voice.

"I thought…maybe…I did………but then…now I think…I was just guilty……… No Tifa, I didn't love her."

It felt a relief to say that, as after months of soul searching, he was finally capable of giving an answer that even he was satisfied with, then added yet another answer.

"And every second."

As he said this, she looked up; the answer he'd just given sounded sincere, but that last part was nonsensical!

"What d'you mean 'every second'?"

The blond raised his spikey head and gave a rare, yet genuinely amused smirk.

"That's the answer to your first question."

As she thought back, a rush engulfed her…a feeling she'd longed to feel for ages now…relief. Deciding that there was no time like the present, Cloud moved across the couple of feet gap and sat beside her, leaning his had back against the pew.

"But…you've been freezing me out for so long now…why?"

"What if it happens again?"

"What?"

He, too, stared up at the twinkling stars through the gaping roof, remembering with a painful jolt how he'd ended up having a nice freefall down into the flowers that had once adorned the floor.

"What if _He_ comes back………and goes after you?"

"Cloud, if he comes back, we'll fight him again…and nobody's gonna come after me."

"How d'you know?"

"I don't, but how d'you know He will?"

_Cos the bastard hates me! _

As he thought this silently, the blond heaved a heavy sigh…watching as a star streak across the velvety sky, its impression momentarily burned onto his retina for a few seconds after it had flew past.

"I'm sorry Tifa…sorry for ignoring you…for not talking to you…for leaving you…for taking you for granted…not telling you how I felt…I'm sorry for everything stupid I've ever done."

"That's a lot of things to atone for…"

Though true as the statement was, she spoke it with a smile. Cloud laughed to himself; he'd finally found it within himself to say sorry and she was taking the piss out of him! After a few minutes of staring up at the sky, just like they had all those years ago in Nibelheim before he'd left for SOLDIER, Tifa spoke…in her normal voice, no longer laced with the bitterness and sarcasm she'd assaulted him with.

"Cloud, can I ask one more question?"

"Yeah, I'm just full of answers tonight…"

"Do you love me?"

Though a heavy enquiry, he knew the answer he'd give…that was an answer that had come swiftly enough to him, but in answering, he spoke not a single word…

Tifa blinked with surprise as she felt his lips against hers and, after a split second's hesitation, she melted into the long-awaited kiss and permitted his tongue entry, likewise exploring the previously forbidden confines of his mouth. Cloud leaned closer as she linked her slender arms aroun his muscled neck, and revelled in the tasting of her tongue beside his…it was only his ignorance that had denied him of this experience earlier…something he would never allow to happen again.

**A/n- did u like dis fanfic? Pleez leave a review, and...I wanted to try something new; could peepl pleez rate this story on a scale of 1 to 5? And pleez answr truthfully; if it sucked, it sucked! Thnks XXXXX!**


End file.
